Kobayashi Maru
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: “We tried it once your way Khan, are you game for a rematch?” Admiral Kirk’s been given a chance to make things turn out differently. But is it what he really wanted? FINISHED nonslash hc, cd
1. Prologue & Chapter One: Kirk's Departure

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount and all those other sci-fi people. All characters and futuristic terms/technology copyrighted to whoever owns them.  
  
  
Prologue  
"What a waste. Him demoted, his son dead, and his reputation along with it. The Genesis Device was a failure."  
  
"Yes, such a pity."  
  
"He deserves better. He is too intelligent for this."  
  
"But we cannot interfere! The Captain must choose his own path now."  
  
"But it's too unfair to him. He needs better. He deserves to be an Admiral. He deserves to keep his son."  
  
"I suppose we can interfere just this once...but only at the crucial time. He must choose."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Kirk's Departure  
The red emergency lights highlighted Kirk's face as he stared out the viewscreen at the Reliant. "Scotty, I need warp speed in three minutes or we're all dead."  
  
"There's no response, Admiral," Uhura said.  
  
"Scotty! Do you read me? Scotty!"  
  
Spock got a thoughtful look on his face. Kirk just happened to be looking over there at the time, having felt a very strange compulsion to do so. "Spock?" Kirk asked. And then he knew exactly what Captain Spock was thinking.  
  
Spock began to step toward the turbolift doors, but Kirk stopped him. "No Spock, I'll go. Captain, you have the conn."  
  
Spock began to object, but Kirk had a strange expression on his face. Nodding his agreement, Spock replaced Kirk in the command chair. The Admiral stepped off the bridge, and he knew it might be for the final time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
James Kirk felt like he was on automatic. He was on a mission to save his cherished Enterprise, and no one was going to stop him. He took a pair of thermogloves from the engineer's cabinet, and waited until McCoy was looking the other way. Slipping on the gloves, he entered a room full of radiation.  
  
McCoy heard the rotating door engage and turned around just in time to see his best friend face certain death. "Jim, no!" he yelled, slamming a fist on the glass. Kirk ignored him, and began flicking switches and dials.  
  
Now Scotty was screaming at Kirk too. "Admiral! Ye cannae stand the radiation much longer! Get out of there!"  
  
"No human can live through all that," McCoy said, staring unblinkingly at Kirk. "Scotty, he's dying!"  
  
Kirk stumbled, then shook his head to clear it and wrenched off the cover to the radiation chamber.  
  
"JIM!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Spock was uncharacteristically nervous, and it took all his willpower to stay seated in Kirk's chair. Jim's chair.  
  
David stood to the side, gripping the railing for all he was worth. If only he knew...  
  
"Sir! The mains are back on-line!" a new crew member shouted.  
  
"Helm, maximum warp!" Spock ordered.  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
The Enterprise cleared the nebula just as Reliant exploded from within, the Genesis Torpedo's power unleashed. Khan was dead.  
  
'But Jim might be too,' Spock thought. "Lieutenant Saavik, take the conn," he commanded, then strode to the turbolift and headed for engineering as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kirk could feel himself weakening, his vision blurring. Crewer voices babbled in his ears, all running together into one cacophony of noise.  
  
McCoy's distinctive voice cut through all of them, but barely. "Jim! Answer me!"  
  
And Scotty, too. "Admiral Kirk! Please respond!"  
  
He was dying. He knew at least that much. And due to the glass separating him from his crew, he was dying alone. Just as he always knew he would. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
The blackness closed on Kirk's vision, and all the noise dimmed slowly. 'No...have to stay awake...see if ship's okay...' he told himself, fighting hard against the cold wave.  
  
"Jim." Spock's soft Vulcan voice cut through the blackness, and Kirk forced his eyes open. He could barely make out his friend's face on the other side of the glass. "Jim."  
  
"Spock," Kirk whispered, not even sure if he succeeded in speaking. "The ship..out of danger?"  
  
"Yes Admiral," Spock said. "Khan is no more. He will not harm you again."  
  
"Of course not," Kirk mumbled, feeling himself slip a little more. "Just another...Kobayashi Maru."  
  
"Oh, Jim..." McCoy stammered. "Not that again. No simulator to reprogram this time."  
  
Kirk didn't hear him. Nothing was real anymore. He was going to die, and soon. Kirk closed his eyes and coughed, feeling blood in his lungs from all the radiation poisoning. His entire body ached. If only he could rest...  
  
"Jim...please, don't die."  
  
Hearing the alarm in the Vulcan's voice, Kirk managed to meet his gaze. Through blurry, rapidly darkening vision, he thought he saw tears on Spock's face.  
  
Struggling to move, Kirk raised a hand in the Vulcan salute, steadying his hand against the glass. "Live long and prosper, Spock..." he rasped, and could feel the hand mirroring it on the other side.  
  
"And you, Admiral. May you have a safe journey."  
  
His vision went black, and everything faded into nothingness. Spock's cry of denial would echo in his ears for a very long time.  



	2. Mourning

Chapter Two - Mourning  
Captain Spock stood on the bridge of the Enterprise as the photon tube containing Jim's body was launched into space. It soared among the stars, toward the Genesis Planet. A fitting place for the Admiral to spend all eternity.  
  
The entire crew was still in denial. Admiral Kirk, the invincible commander in Starfleet, was gone forever. Even Spock would not have believed it if Jim had not died before his very eyes, had he not faded from Spock's mind forever.  
  
Doctor McCoy had locked himself in his quarters and absolutely refused to come out. It was understandable, considering the circumstances. His only explanation had been a tirade directed at Spock. "This isn't the first time I've had to pronounce him dead, it's the fifth, but dammit Spock it's definitely the last!" he had shouted.  
  
Five times. Five times Jim had died, or been left for dead. In the Tholian Web, on Vulcan, on a Romulan ship, and during that encounter with Sargon. And this last encounter with Khan made it five.  
  
A few hours after Jim died, Carol Marcus surprised everyone when she abruptly announced that David was Admiral Kirk's son. No one was more surprised than David himself; the boy had never known his father and now knew that he had died a few decks away without the presence of his son.  
  
The comm system was down. Starfleet Command and the rest of the galaxy might not know for days, perhaps months. And once the news got out, then what? What would the Federation do, now that one of their top commanders was dead?  
  
Spock glanced at the human next to him. "I never knew him," David said sadly. "Not as I should have. And now it's too late. I'll never know him."  
  
"Your father was a brilliant man, with strong feelings," Spock said. "I'm positive he was very proud of you. He could be illogical at times, but he would never betray his family or his crew. And he could always find a way to win, even if there was no training simulator to reprogram."  
  
David smiled a little as he remembered Kirk's short story down in the Genesis Cave of Regula. "He cheated," David quoted himself. The smile disappeared. "But he said he didn't believe in the no-win scenario. The Kobayashi Maru or whatever it was."  
  
"Admiral Kirk was a very resourceful human. But all good things must come to an end," Spock stated. "He knew one day he would lose. We never assumed it would be his life."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
McCoy stared at the walls of his quarters, as if trying to see a hidden picture of Jim in the scorched area of the far wall. His room had been hit by a phaser blast from Reliant, and no one had the time to repair it. But Leonard didn't care. He just wanted Jim back.  
  
'Dammit Jim, why'd you have to be first?' he grumbled mentally. 'You could've let someone else do it for you...I know how much the Enterprise meant to you, but was that really necessary?'  
  
"You know, Jim," McCoy said out loud, under some insane hope that his friend would hear, "I never got to say good-bye. I watched you die and didn't say a word. Did you know I was there, Jim? Could you even see me? You saved the ship, but why did you die for it?" He paused, the chuckled for a moment. "You hate all this, don't you? All the sadness, the good-byes said by everyone. I bet you'd have been driven up the walls five times now and going back for another round."  
  
As he thought about Jim, one word got stuck in his head. 'Genesis. Why the hell can't I forget that word?' McCoy grumbled. 'Damn device. If it wasn't for Genesis, you'd still be alive, Jim.'  
  
A sudden thought struck him then, and Carol's words came back to him. "Genesis, simply put, is life from lifelessness." And Spock, "It literally is Genesis."  
  
Genesis... McCoy thought. "Genesis...THAT'S IT! Thank you, Jim!"  
  
He ran from his quarters toward the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
McCoy burst from the turbolift doors, practically bouncing off the walls. "He's not dead, Spock! Jim isn't dead!"  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "Explain."  
  
The doctor gestured to the planet on the viewscreen. "What is that?"  
  
"A planet, Doctor McCoy."  
  
"No dammit, I mean the name!"  
  
"The Genesis Planet. Doctor, is there a point to this rather illogical statement?"  
  
David got it first. "Since he was sent to Genesis *after* the new matrix formed, you think the Genesis effect may have resurrected him? It is...possible."  
  
"Load your phasers men, we're off to the garden of Eden!" McCoy crowed.  



	3. Genesis

Chapter Three - Genesis  
Three people materialized on the surface of Genesis a few hours after McCoy's entrance onto the bridge. McCoy, Spock, and David were the first to set foot on the planet that might have given life back to James T. Kirk. All they had to do was find him.  
  
David scanned for lifesigns with his tricorder, and a comforting beep pointed them to the right. And since lifeforms shouldn't have formed yet...  
  
David broke into a run, toward the promise of life. McCoy looked at Spock, who shrugged, and the two followed at a slightly slower pace.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He was in the chilling grip of a nightmare, forced to endure the pain of death for all eternity, he thought. That final cry held loud in his ears, causing almost pain.  
  
Blind, deaf, and unable to move. What a way to go.  
  
A surge of icy daggers plunged into his skin, and he did the only thing he was capable of. He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
McCoy and Spock stood in stunned silence after the scream faded away. There was no mistaking that voice, even under all the anguish.  
  
"Jim," McCoy whispered.  
  
They began to run, homing in on where the scream had come from. After only a few minutes, they caught up with David. The boy was standing at the edge of a clearing. In the middle was the Mark VI photon tube, and huddled next to it was a very familiar form.  
  
But at an unfamiliar age.  
  
Admiral Kirk was a lot younger than they remembered him. A LOT younger. And although he had not spoken or even moved since they arrived, they knew it had to be him. Even if he did look to be about fourteen years old.  
  
Abruptly, Kirk screamed. David and McCoy jumped back, startled, and even Spock was surprised. The teenager thrashed around for a moment, and they could literally SEE him becoming a little older. McCoy guessed him to look about twenty-five, maybe a little older.  
  
After the initial shock wore off and Kirk was silent again, McCoy walked forward and began scanning him. "I was right," he said. "The Genesis effect brought him back, but at a younger age. What we saw right now was rapid aging, probably linked to the rate of development on the planet. We need to get him off before he dies again."  
  
"For the sixth time," Spock calmly commented. David stared at him.  
  
"Sixth? What has he been doing in Starfleet that's lead him to die five times?" David asked, skeptical.  
  
"Long story," McCoy said. "Now come on, let's get Jim back up to the Enterprise before something bad happens. And knowing him, something bad WILL happen sometime soon."  
  
Spock flipped open his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise."  
  
"Captain Spock, this is Enterprise," Uhura's voice came through.  
  
"We have found what we were looking for," Spock said carefully. "Request four to beam aboard."  
  
There was complete silence on the other end of the channel for several seconds. Then Uhura said, "Aye sir!" and cut the transmission.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The landing party materialized on the transporter pads of the Enterprise. Spock easily carried the unconscious admiral to Sickbay, then left him with McCoy for the time being. David elected to stay with his father, so Spock went up to the bridge alone.  
  
The turbolift doors opened onto the bridge, and a dozen smiling crew members. Evidently, the word had gotten around rather quickly. Spock glanced at Uhura, who just shrugged.  
  
"Our work here is finished," Spock said, sitting down in the command chair. "Helm, set course for Earth. Best possible speed."  
  
"Aye sir," Sulu replied. His fingers flew over the console. "Setting course for Earth. Warp Six."  
  
The Genesis Planet disappeared as the stars leaped across the viewscreen, marking entry to warp speed. The atmosphere on the bridge was considerably more relaxed than it had been a week ago.  
  
Doctor McCoy stepped onto the bridge a few minutes later. Spock swiveled his chair to look at him. "Report."  
  
"Well, he's got mild amnesia and quite a bit of psychological trauma, but other than that he's fine," McCoy said, not even trying to hide his grin. "And he's alive."  
  
"It is fortunate to know that, Doctor. When will he be fit for duty?" Spock asked.  
  
McCoy shrugged. "Who knows? Nothing like this has ever happened before, not even with Jim. Although you'd think he'd have experienced it a few times by now." He shook his head. "It's really odd, Spock, to see him looking like that. Makes me feel like we're on that first five-year mission all over again."  
  
"Understandable," Spock agreed.  
  
"Well if that's all settled, I hope you don't mind if I head back to my quarters," McCoy said. "This whole damn thing hasn't let me get any sleep."  
  
"Very well Doctor, you are dismissed."  



	4. Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before

Chapter Four - Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before  
David sat next to his father, still shocked at his appearance. He had never seen Kirk before the Genesis Project, and he could hardly believe that it was the same man.  
  
'Come on, wake up so I can talk to you,' David mentally told Kirk. 'I haven't seen you in fifteen years, or so Mother tells me.'  
  
Right on cue, Carol Marcus stepped into Sickbay. "How is he?" she asked David. Then she saw Kirk, and gasped. "My goodness...what happened?"  
  
"The Genesis planet did make him start life all over again," David said. "But that means from the very beginning and then working its way up quickly. You should have seen him on the planet, Mother. He was fourteen years old!"  
  
Just then, Kirk began to wake up. His wandering eyes fixed on David's face. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"What do you remember?" Carol asked him.  
  
Kirk blinked in confusion. "Uh...not much."  
  
"Do you at least remember who you are?"  
  
"Admiral James Tiberius Kirk," he said, sitting up.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
David and Carol exchanged a worried glance. "I'll call Doctor McCoy," Carol said, heading over toward the comm unit.  
  
Kirk frowned. "McCoy...Bones? Where is he?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he went up to the bridge to speak with Captain Spock," David said, amazed at how fast Jim's mind was coming back.  
  
"Spock..." Kirk repeated, as if turning the word over to study it more closely. "Half-human, half-Vulcan if I remember correctly."  
  
"Right," David agreed. "What about the rest of the bridge crew? Can you remember any of them?"  
  
Kirk tried hard to pierce the fog covering his thoughts. Finally he said, "Not really." He stared at David. "You seem familiar, though..."  
  
"My name is David Marcus, sir," David said, daring to hope. If Jim could remember about him...  
  
Kirk's eyes went wide. "David! I remember you! You're...er, did Carol tell you yet? About...?" He was at a loss for words.  
  
David grinned. "Yes," he answered. He clapped a hand on the admiral's shoulder. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Dad."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
McCoy stared at his ceiling, utterly unable to sleep. Thoughts of Jim kept him awake. His doctor's instinct, unwilling to rest until he was sure about the admiral's fate. He was also at a loss about what to do about Kirk's amnesia. It was not, after all, guaranteed that he would regain all his memories. And what would happen if his memory of death came all too soon?  
  
His comm beeped, and McCoy swore. "Not again, dammit!" He grumbled his way over to the switch on his desk. "McCoy here."  
  
"Doctor?" Carol's voice came. "Jim just woke up."  
  
That got him awake in a hurry. "Is he okay?" he asked. "How much does he remember?"  
  
"From what he's said, not much. Only a few names and faces, luckily including his own." A loud whoop came from the background, and the sound of two people laughing.  
  
McCoy raised an eyebrow in a Spock-like way. "Sounds like he's having fun to me. Is David with him?"  
  
"Yes, and he's helped him remember quite a bit," Carol said. "But I think you'd better get down here to make sure he remembers everything."  
  
"Understood. I'm already on my way. McCoy out." He hit the off switch and headed for the door.  



	5. Five Year Mission

Chapter Five - Five Year Mission  
When McCoy stepped into Sickbay, what he saw was not what he had expected. Jim was laughing and crying all at the same time, David watching in wonder. Carol was smiling broadly, and none of them even looked up when the doctor entered.  
  
"Jim?" McCoy asked after a moment, awe-struck at the scene.  
  
Kirk looked up, startled. "Bones! I remember! I remember everything!"  
  
McCoy was stunned. "Everything? Are you sure, Jim? How do you feel?"  
  
Kirk's smile was definately contagious. Now he had McCoy doing it too. And oddly, that was the way he preferred it. Sure, Jim may be almost twenty years younger than he should be, but that didn't change a thing.  
  
"I'm alive, Bones. Shouldn't that be enough for you?" Jim said. "And best of all, I'm back on board the Enterprise with friends and family. Literally."  
  
McCoy ran a scanner up Kirk's body. "Well, according to this you're just like new. Minus about fifteen or twenty years, of course..."  
  
Kirk laughed. "Hey Bones? I've got an idea for a GREAT practical joke we can play on the crew. I bet it'll make even Spock surprised."  
  
"Oh, THIS I've gotta hear!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The bridge was considerably quiet that morning, and not out of grief. This time it was due to the tired joy they all shared. Excluding Spock, of course, who denied feeling any emotion but could feel his human side surging away under the Vulcan calm. With any other man, on any other ship, what they had done would have been impossible.  
  
The turbolift doors swished open, but no one bothered to turn around. Everyone assumed it was either McCoy, David, or some other crew member. So it was only when the familiar voice spoke did everyone spin around in shock.  
  
"Mister Spock, report!"  
  
Everyone gawked at the sight of Admiral Kirk, alive and well, standing on the bridge behind them. He had changed his uniform to the old gold command shirt and black pants he had worn on that first five-year mission. The entire bridge crew felt as if they were looking into the past, and it was looking back.  
  
Spock had stood up rather abruptly, uncharacteristically open about his staring. He finally shook his head to regain the Vulcan calm, but the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a barely-hidden smile.  
  
"The Enterprise is on course for Earth, Admiral," Spock reported. "We estimate two days before arrival."  
  
"Very good, keep me posted." Kirk glanced around at all the people on the bridge. "Told you it would work, Bones."  
  
McCoy, unnoticed until that point, burst out laughing. "That it did, Jim! I never thought I'd see the like! Hell, you even made Spock look emotional!"  
  
"He did not," Spock objected, almost welcoming the banter.  
  
"He did too, you green-blooded computer circut!" McCoy almost yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at the Vulcan even as he shook with laughter. "And you just lied, too!"  
  
Kirk glanced around the bridge again, seeing a dozen laughing faces. And one pouting Vulcan in the command chair. He finally let that smile he'd been hiding show on his face. "Mister Spock, do I sense emotion in your actions?"  
  
"That statement is not logical," Spock replied. "I am a Vulcan, I show no emotion."  
  
Kirk shok his head, still smiling. "As you say, Captain Spock. If anything comes up, I'll be in my quarters." He about-faced and entered the turbolift, a laughing McCoy on his heels.  
  
"Hell, Jim. Where do you come up with these things?" the doctor sniggered as the doors closed. 


	6. Kirk's Katra

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think so far? Neat idea, huh? Hopefully, with hard work, this story will span from Star Trek 2 all the way to Generations. Won't it be fascinating to see what the missions could have turned out like had Kirk been changed by Genesis?  
  
  
  
Kirk leaned back into his couch, feeling rather relaxed and content. Not too long ago, it had been his birthday. On that day, he had been feeling "old and worn-out," as he put it. Now he had twenty more years worth of experience, and the same youthful energy he had on his first five-year mission.  
  
McCoy watched his friend closely. "You seem awfully happy about all this, Jim."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" the admiral countered. "It's not everyday you get a second chance at life and become younger at the same time."  
  
"Not with you." Both were silent for a few minutes, then McCoy practically exploded. "Dammit Jim, don't you EVER do that to us again!"  
  
Startled by the doctor's sudden outburst, Kirk jumped a good three feet in the air. After a moment, he asked, "Never do what?"  
  
"What do you think? Die, of course!" McCoy was practically yelling. "You wouldn't even respond until Spock came charging down there like a fleet of Romulans were chasing him."  
  
Kirk blinked in confusion. "What?"  
  
"When you were dying, you wouldn't even speak to me or Scotty!" McCoy continued, not having noticed the admiral's puzzlement. "And all you cared about was making sure the ship was okay. That was a damn stupid risk you took in there, Jim."  
  
"Bones..."  
  
"WHAT?!" The doctor leaped to his feet, glaring at Kirk. Then, and only then, did he realize Kirk was staring at him in complete inconprehension. "You don't remember that, do you?"  
  
Kirk stared back. "No, I don't. It's the one thing that hasn't come back yet. I know I died, but I don't know exactly how or why. And I sure as hell don't remember being dead."  
  
"Are you really sure you want to know?" McCoy asked, slowly sitting down. The look on his face gave Kirk the impression that he had died rather horribly. "Dying happens to be rather painful process, from what I've heard."  
  
"It's not like I haven't done that before," Kirk said, a haunted look coming across his face. He recalled Sargon, the Romulans, a specific incident on Vulcan, the Tholian Web...but the last incident was elusive, hiding in the shadows of his mind. He could not recall anything past the Enterprise's entry into the nebula, Khan's ship following with intent to kill. "Bones...I want to know. I need to know. Even if I have to mind-meld with Spock."  
  
"That's probably what it'll take," McCoy said. "After all, you died right in front of his very eyes. You should've seen him, Jim. Once you...you know, he was crying. He wouldn't talk to anyone for hours, and he wouldn't let anyone carry you out of there but him. Kept muttering something about a 'katra' or something like that."  
  
Kirk abruptly stood up, startling McCoy. "Bones...that's it! That's what's been missing!"  
  
"Jim...?"  
  
"Bones, do you know what a katra is?" Kirk asked. When the doctor merely stared at him blankly, he continued. "When a Vulcan dies, they mind-meld with someone close to them. They transfer their living spirit, called a katra, into the living person. After the Vulcan's death, if the keeper of the katra and its source are taken to Vulcan then they can be reunited and the Vulcan will live again."  
  
McCoy still looked blank. "So what's your point?"  
  
"For the past few hours, ever since I awoke..." Kirk said, pacing his quarters, "I've felt like something is missing. Like a part of me is gone. Not deleted, just left behind someplace." He spun around to face his friend. "Bones, what if the Vulcans aren't the only ones who have katras? What if humans do too?"  
  
"Jim, humans can't mind-meld with other humans! It just doesn't work that way!" McCoy exclaimed.  
  
"But remember: Spock is only half human," Kirk reminded him. "And he was very near me when I...died, is that true?"  
  
McCoy stopped his tirade and thought hard about that. "It's possible...can Vulcans mind-meld through transparent aluminum?"  
  
"Let's find out," Kirk said, heading over to his comm switch. He flicked it on. "Kirk to Captain Spock."  
  
"Spock here, Admiral."  
  
"Spock, I'd like to see you in my quarters. A matter of the utmost importance has arisen, and I need your input," Kirk said, choosing his words carefully. "It has to do with the situation on Genesis...and it has to do with me."  
  
There was silence for a moment. "Understood, Admiral. Spock out."  
  
Kirk turned back to McCoy. "Well, the answer's on his way. You care to stick around?"  
  
"I can't see why not," McCoy said. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you. I swear, you run into more damn problems in a week than most men face in a lifetime. For all I know, you might decide to go fight some Klingons just for the hell of it."  
  
"Trust me Bones, that thought was the farthest from my mind but thanks for the idea. I'll be sure to do that some time."  
  
"Jim..."  
  
"Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"It wasn't very damn funny."  
  
"Becoming a Vulcan yourself, Doctor?"  
  
"Aw, shut up." 


	7. Memories

The door chime sounded, and Spock walked in. "Captain Spock, reporting as ordered," he recited crisply.

"Spock," Kirk began. "Back at Genesis...McCoy tells me that you watched me die." Spock looked a bit uncomfortable at that statement, clearly not liking where this was going. "I can't remember anything in between entering the nebula and waking up in Sickbay a few hours ago. And Doctor McCoy and I have a theory we'd like to test..." He sat down on his couch. "I need to know what happened, Spock. Could you mind meld with me?"

Spock shuddered a little. "Forgive me if I am hesitant to remember your death," he said carefully. "It is...unpleasant."

"Please, Spock. I need to know, first-hand."

Spock sighed. "All right, Jim. But if you find the experience too painful, I will break contact."

Kirk nodded as Spock sat down in front of him and placed his fingers on the katra points of Kirk's face. McCoy watched with a critical eye as the two initiated the mind-meld.

*****

_I ran down the corridors of the _Enterprise_, hoping beyond all logic that Jim still lived. Turbulent human emotions such as fear and grief boiled in me like the Vulcan sun. I dodged crewmen and turned corners, finally skidding to a stop in the center of Engineering. What I saw shocked me down to the very core of my being._

The radiation chamber at the far end of the room was ringed by astonished engineers, and I could see Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott among them. Both were next to the transparent aluminum, talking to someone on the other side. Their voices carried above all the rest, frantic and full of remorse.

I shoved the engineers aside, and when they saw who I was they moved aside. Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott did not turn to meet me; they already knew I would be there. I did not look at them, I could only see the crumpled form of my best friend.

Jim was badly burned from the radiation, and only by looking closely through my grief did I see that he still lived. He was slumped against the transparent aluminum, almost sitting up. He did not move, showed no sign of life past shallow, ragged breathing.

"Jim," I said, dropping to my knees on the other side of the wall. I could feel tears choking my voice. "Jim."

Against all logic, he stirred. His unfocused eyes wandered, and finally came to rest on me. "Spock..." he wheezed, and the pain in his voice nearly made me burst into tears. "The ship...out of danger?"

"Yes Admiral," I said, trying to sound in control of myself. "Khan is no more. He will not harm you again."

"Of course not,"Jim replied, his voice weak with agony. "Just another...Kobayashi Maru_."_

Doctor McCoy said something, but neither I nor Jim heard him clearly. My mind was racing, trying to find a way to preserve my friend's katra in time. He closed his eyes and coughed, a painful spasm wracking his body. It alarmed me, and I felt fear. For a first time, I let myself let go of my tears.

"Jim...please, don't die."

He struggled to look at me, and haltingly brought a hand up on the glass. In his final moments, he was saluting me in the Vulcan way of honor. "Live long and prosper, Spock.." he said, weakening almost to the point of death.

I moved my hand to his, forming a partial link as I tried to quickly take his katra into myself. "And you, Admiral. May you have a safe journey," I said, trying to keep him talking while I absorbed his essence. I had only a small portion already...

Jim's eyes slid shut and he went limp, slowly sliding down to rest on the floor. I lost contact and cried out in denial. "NO!"

He was lost forever.

*****

Kirk and Spock jerked away from each other, breaking the mind meld. Both were gasping for breath and frightened out of their wits.

McCoy bolted over the couch where they sat. "Are you two okay?"

"I..I think so," Kirk said rather shakily. He dragged a trembling hand across his forehead. "I can see why you didn't want to remember that, Spock. It was...horrible."

"That's an understatement, Jim," Spock agreed. "And what you saw was only a small amount. What followed was just as horrible."

"Basically, Spock had to carry you out of there with his bare hands," McCoy said. "He refused to let anyone else do it, and he was in so bad of a shock that we had to repeat questions several times before he realized he was being spoken to and should respond. The entire ship was in denial for days afterward."

"As I recall, doctor, you locked yourself in your quarters and refused to speak to anyone," Spock said, obviously more emotionally stable now. "And it was only when you emerged on the bridge and made a rather illogical and loud statement that anyone had seen you since the incident."

Kirk managed a smile. "Why Bones, I didn't know you cared so much."

McCoy pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now don't you go doing another one of those on me again, Jim! You died so badly you even made Spock cry and we both know that takes a lot of work! You planned all that, didn't you?"

Kirk's smile disappeared. "No, Bones. I can remember it all for myself now." He put his face in his hands. "I just didn't want Spock to die."

Both Spock and McCoy started at that statement, and stared at the admiral in disbelief. "Jim..." McCoy said. "Why did you think Spock would die if you didn't do that?"

"I'm not sure," Kirk said without looking up. "I just had the feeling that if he went down in that radiation chamber, he was going to die. And somehow, I knew that many more deaths would follow." He shuddered. "Including David's."

"So you decided that if you died instead of me, David and the others would live?" Spock inquired, intrigued. At Kirk's nod, he raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

Kirk glanced up at Spock, exhausted beyond words. "Is that all you have to say? Do you really find it so fascinating?"

"It will require further study, to be sure," Spock said.

Kirm leaned back against his couch and closed his eyes. "I'd like to be alone for a while," he said. "If anything important happens, let me know. But only if the situation requires my immediate attention."

McCoy could tell that Jim was not-so-subtly telling them to go away. "Sure, Jim. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Kirk didn't look at either of his friends. "I want to go home," he said quietly, so low that Spock could barely hear it. Tears threatened to flow, and he blinked them back and turned his head so McCoy and Spock wouldn't see.

Admiral Kirk was homesick.

McCoy nudged Spock not-so-gently in the shoulder and nodded his head towards the door. "Let's go," he whispered, and the Vulcan nodded his agreement.

~~~~~~

Once the two were safely outside Kirk's quarters, McCoy turned to Spock. "I really hope he gets some sleep," the doctor said. "He sounded almost like he was going to cry in there, towards the end of the conversation. This whole Genesis thing is tearing him apart, and he hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal yet."

"Indeed," Spock agreed as they began to walk toward the bridge. "I am merely content that his katra is intact once again, and back in his own mind." He paused to gather his thoughts. "If I did not know better, and the emotional content of his being were ignored, Jim would seem almost Vulcan. He certainly has the intelligence of one, if not the strength and stamina. But even Vulcans long for home, especially after spending so long in space."

"You're saying that Jim's homesick?" McCoy questioned. "That's probably true. He hasn't been home for almost twenty years. He's told me more than once that he wants to visit his family some time. Hopefully when we get back, Starfleet will allow shore leave. He definately needs it."


	8. Yosemite National Park

He gripped the rock with his bare hands, ignoring the dramatic altitude at which he climbed. A sheen of sweat covered his face, but his breathing was even and unstressed. He was aware of the fact that one unstable handhold would be fatal. No equipment or safety restraints; it was all-or-nothing. Just the way he liked it.

Down at the base of the mountain, another man watched through rental binoculars. "You'll have a great time, Bones," he muttered to himself, quoting the first man. "You'll be able to relax." He lowered the binoculars. "You call this relaxing? I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Doctor McCoy, the admiral is more than capable of climbing that mountain," Spock said, descending from above the treetops by the means of his hoverboots. "You need not worry about him. In his new age, El Capitan will prove to be no challenge at all."

"If I wanna complain, I'll do it," McCoy grumbled. "I'm on leave, I can do whatever I want."

"That is true, Doctor. However, the same holds true for Admiral Kirk," Spock said in that maddeningly calm Vulcan voice. "And since he has chosen to free-climb that mountain, you cannot do anything about that fact."

"I know that, you pointy-eared calculator. But that doesn't stop me from complaining about it." He raised the binoculars to his eyes again, watching the seemingly small and far-away form of Kirk climbing the massive rock. The admiral was about three-quarters of the way up, and he had only been climbing for two hours. Logically, it would only take about a half hour for him to finish. And then he would have to come back down, of course. And McCoy had no doubt he would choose the hard way as opposed to having a shuttle pick him up. "One of these days, he's gonna get himself killed doing this sort of thing-" he began to say, then stopped. That had already happened.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

~~~~~~

Kirk paused in his ascent and looked around, reveling in the view. If there was ever a place to see true beauty, this was it. The cool breeze swept across him, and he inhaled deeply. Earth, in all its glory, would never cease to amaze him.

He turned back to the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to sightsee later, after he reached the top. For now, the solid rock challenged and called to him. He would not deny the victory to himself, nor would he give McCoy an opportunity to gloat over his mistakes.

He felt for a handhold, carefully tested the weight it would hold, then pulled himself upward. Another handhold, another test, another pull. Making good progress, never dislodging even the tiniest pebble. He knew that mountain as well as he knew his own ship...

The _Enterprise_. Damn. He had all but forgotten that Starfleet was retiring that old starship. They were planning on turning it into a museum, carefully preserving the most famous ship in Starfleet history. Kirk dreaded the thoughts of fame and glory they were giving him, and knew that the _Enterprise_ was now no more than a tourist trap.

There were rumors going around that Starfleet would be giving them a new ship, but as of yet there wasn't any real news. The entire crew knew that the _Enterprise_ could never be replaced, and the new ship would probably be some sort of pale imitation given an odd name like the _Excelsior_ had.

The communicator at his belt chirped, and with a sigh of annoyance he stopped climbing. Kirk kept a firm grip on the mountain with one hand, and pulled out the communicator with the other hand. He flipped it open. "Kirk here."

"You stuck up there forever or something?" McCoy's annoyed voice asked. "Or are you finally getting tired? You've been sitting in relatively the same spot for almost ten minutes now, and Spock is annoying the hell out of me."

"Bones, quit worrying about me! This part of the cliff is just a little trickier than the rest," he lied.

"Bull. That's a vertical crack you're climbing right now. I saw you hanging upside-down a while back, don't you lie to me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"The hell it was. When are you coming down?"

"Not until I reach the top, and don't try to talk me out of it. It'll take me longer to climb back down than it will to continue climbing. Unless I fall, of course." He felt his hand slip a little on the rock. Uh-oh. Sweaty palms were a bad sign when free-climbing a mountain. "Oh, damn."

"What?" McCoy's quick question came.

"My hand's slipping. Sorry Bones, you'll have to chat later." He slammed it shut, quickly placing it in his pocket and reaching for the mountain with his other hand.

He never made it.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMN!" His cry bounced off the mountains and echoed through the valley as he fell the fatal one-kilometer drop.


	9. I've Always Known...

Author's Notes: Why is no one reading this anymore? *pouts* Am I really that bad of a writer? Or is it the fact that I won't accept unsigned reviews? Hmm...most illogical...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine - I've Always Known...  
  
Kirk saw his life flash before his eyes as the rocky face of El Capitan blurred. He knew he was falling, but oddly he felt no fear. That made no sense, but he didn't have time to think about it as he braced for impact. There was an odd black-and-white blur moving to intercept him...  
  
And suddenly his fall stopped, nearly tearing his leg off as a hand grabbed his ankle. His arms flailed wildly for a moment as he contemplated the ground, which was now about an inch from his nose, and he finally glanced in the direction he supposed was up. Spock floated there on his hoverboots, strong hands on Kirk's ankle.  
  
"Greetings Admiral," Spock said. "It appears you have fallen from the mountain. Do you require further assistance?"  
  
"Uh...no, I'm fine," Kirk said, hearing someone running up to meet him. He twisted around in Spock's grip, still upside-down, and watched McCoy run up with a fearful expression on his face. "Hi Bones!" Kirk called, waving. "Mind if we drop in for dinner?" He laughed shakily, and Spock finally lowered him the rest of the way to the ground. He tried to stand, then figured out the hard way that Spock's impromptu rescue had sprained his ankle. "Ouch."  
  
McCoy was already examining Kirk's injured ankle. "I suppose you should consider yourself lucky this was all that happened," he grumbled. "If Spock didn't have those hoverboots, you'd be dead by now."  
  
"Thank you Bones, but I figured out that one on my own."  
  
Spock switched off his rockets and landed gracefully on the dirt. "Admiral, I believe that you should not climb mountains without safety equipment. If not for my intervention, you would not be alive."  
  
Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Mister Spock." He accepted McCoy's steadying arm as he stood up, and the trio began the slow walk to their campsite.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, as they sat around the campfire, McCoy turned to Kirk. "Well, Admiral, it seems you've escaped death yet again. You know, maybe you'd live longer if you didn't insist on risking your life five times a week."  
  
Kirk laughed. "What else is Starfleet for?" he asked idly, holding an ice pack on his sore ankle. McCoy hadn't brought any medical equipment with him, so his ankle would have to wait until their shuttle would come to pick them up the next day. Over and over, McCoy had cursed whatever had gotten into him to leave his medical stuff back at the hotel.  
  
"You really should have been killed today," McCoy stressed the point. "It was only some damn fine luck that Spock and I were nearby."  
  
"Not luck," Kirk said, humorous mood fading. He stared into the fire, trying to clear those dark thoughts from his mind. McCoy and Spock took note of his sudden silence.  
  
"Admiral?" Spock asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I knew I wouldn't die today," Kirk said at last, "because the two of you were with me. You see...I've always known that I'll die alone."  
  
McCoy and Spock exchanged a puzzled glance. "Jim..." McCoy began. "Why do you...I mean, when you died on the Enterprise..." He stuttered and eventually stopped babbling, waiting for Kirk to explain.  
  
"I can't explain it," Kirk said slowly. "I've just...always known that. Someone once told me..." He shook his head. "I don't know. Just forget it."  
  
"I wish we could, Jim."  
  
The ensuing silence was rather awkward, and it lasted for several minutes. Finally Kirk stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."  
  
"All right. It's getting late anyway, we should turn in too," McCoy said.  
  
The three spread out their blankets around the fire, and within minutes they were all asleep. And so, no one saw the white-robed form watching from the trees. 


	10. The New Ship

"Where the hell are they?" McCoy complained, scanning the sky for the shuttle. "They're late."

"Bones, it's only eleven hundred. They aren't due until sixteen hundred," Kirk reminded the doctor.

"I knew I should've brought a communicator," McCoy grumbled, completely ignoring Kirk's comment. "I should've brought at least a medikit. But no, you just _had_ to make that remark about no one getting hurt, didn't you Jim?"

Kirk looked up, a fake innocent look on his face. "Who, me?" he asked.

"One of these days, you'd think I'd learn..."

Kirk paused. "Bones, shh. Listen."

The two men stayed motionless, listening hard for whatever Kirk had heard. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Then from farther off, they heard two distinct, accented voices.

"Admit it! Ve're lost!" the familiar Russian voice ranted.

"All right then, we're lost. But we're making good time," the Asian-American voice replied.

McCoy shook his head, amused. "Chekov and Sulu, of course. Figures they'd get lost without a communicator as well." He raised his voice. "Sulu, Chekov!"

"Doctor McCoy, is that you?" Sulu called back.

"Yes, over this way!" Kirk shouted.

Five minutes passed, and then the two men stepped out of the treeline. Chekov looked rather annoyed, and Sulu was trying to look innocent. "Good morning, Admiral!" Sulu said as they crossed the clearing.

Kirk didn't bother trying to stand up, and remained seated on the rather large boulder near the base of El Capitan. "Good morning, Sulu," he said. "What brings you two all the way out here?"

Chekov glared at Sulu. "All thanks to him, ve got lost in the voods all night. Neither of us brought a communicator, either. You vouldn't happen to have one, vould you?"

"Sorry Chekov, I'm afraid not," McCoy said. "And it's all thanks to Jim. I knew if we didn't bring one, we would need it..."

"Bones, would you quit complaining for once in your life?" Kirk asked.

"Hell, why should I? If you hadn't been climbing that mountain without safety equipment, we wouldn't need to be picked up early!"

Kirk chuckled. "You're acting like I'm going to drop dead any minute. I'll be fine, Bones. It's not like I actually hit the ground when I fell..."

"Yeah, and you were damn lucky Spock was there to catch you. Do you have any idea how far you fell?" McCoy grumbled, jabbing a finger at him.

Kirk made a show of looking up the mountain and squinting at the top. "Hmm...I'd say about from that vertical crack," he replied, motioning to a spot almost at the top of the cliff.

"Actually, it was two point six meters lower than that, Admiral," Spock said as he descended on his hoverboots. He nodded slightly in the direction of Chekov and Sulu before looking back at McCoy and Kirk. "I was unable to determine the location of the shuttle or the rendezvous point. However, I have learned that the shuttle will come to our location in one point five three hours."

Sulu glanced at Kirk, then McCoy, and then Kirk again. "Did I miss something?"

~~~~~~~

Exactly one point five three hours later, the shuttle roared overhead. It dropped to the ground a few meters from the five men, and the back hatch opened. Uhura stepped out into the clearing, and a look of infinite relief swept across McCoy's face.

"About damn time you people got here!" he grumbled, hoisting his camping gear onto one shoulder. "What I wouldn't give for a _real_ vacation..."

"I trust you brought a medical kit?" Spock asked. "The Admiral has been minorly injured."

"Why does everyone insist on making this a big deal?" Kirk protested from where he sat on the rock. "It's just a sprained ankle..."

"It's back in the...never mind," Uhura broke off as McCoy stomped back out of the shuttle, carrying the medical kit. She shook her head, amused, as the doctor went about fixing the problem.

Five minutes later, Kirk walked into the shuttle on his own two feet. McCoy looked immensely pleased with himself, probably for proving to the Admiral that he wasn't invincible. The six former _Enterprise_ crew members took their seats, and the shuttle rose into the sky.

Kirk frowned as he noticed where the shuttle was heading. "Why are we going into orbit?" he asked Uhura. "I thought we were heading back to Starfleet Headquarters."

"New orders, gentlemen," Uhura said, trying to hide her smile. "We're being given a brand-new ship, just out of Spacedock."

Chekov sighed. "Vhat ship is it?"

Uhura smiled broader. "You just wait and see for yourselves."

The shuttle soared above the atmosphere of Earth, bringing the large metal structure into view. Obstructed by a skeletal framework of the docking area for newly-built ships, they could only see the familiar standard _Constitution_-class design.

"Another _Enterprise_ wanna-be," McCoy groaned. "What kind of lame name does this hunk of junk have, anyway?"

The shuttle looped around the framework, entering from the "front" section. It drifted over the upper saucer section, just as the illuminators came to rest on the registry number and name...

NCC-1701-A.

The _U.S.S. Enterprise_.

~~~~~~~

The shuttle docked smoothly, and Kirk was greeted by an over-excited Montgomery Scott. "Admiral! I think Starfleet finally came out with somethin' worthwhile! She's exactly like the old girl, but with one major difference."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kirk asked, looking curiously around.

Scotty groaned. "Nuthin' at'll works right." He shook his head. "They gave 'er to us half-finished, an' ah'm still workin' on fixin' th' main computer. Not 't mention the warp engines! I should have 'er ready for ye in about a week." He walked away, muttering something about those 'damn fool engineers at Starfleet' and 'no respect for a lady...'

Kirk chuckled. "Well gentlemen, shall we have a look around?" They stepped into the turbolift, and the computer came to life.

"L-l-level?" it stuttered in an obviously bugged voice.

"Bridge," Kirk answered a bit warily. Then under his breath he added, "I hope."

The tubolift, thankfully, hummed to life and within a minute they were deposited on the bridge. However, only one of the doors decided to open and it changed its mind halfway through about moving.

Kirk forced the first door all the way open with a bit of difficulty, and couldn't manage to get the other one so he merely slipped through the gap. "Doesn't _anything_ work on this ship?" he complained, dumping his camping gear on the deck next to his new chair.

_The_ chair.

Kirk paused as he saw the Captain's chair, sitting in the middle of the bridge just where it should be. The silver metal was polished, the black padding was fluffy and shining, and all the comm switches were glowing 'ready' green. Slowly, hesitantly, he touched the arm of the chair lightly with one finger. It felt new, unused...born again.

Kirk decided he knew exactly how that felt, as he paused to note his reflection in the polished comm panel. Thirty years younger within a week. An old ship retired, a new one brought in to carry on her namesake. A younger copy of that which had gone before.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he thought about those things. _New...young...reborn...am I thinking of my ship, or myself?_

"Jim?" The Doctor touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

"You know, I'm more like the _Enterprise_ now than I ever thought I'd be," he said as an answer. "The old version is gone, and the past once again comes back to face its foes."

McCoy sighed. "Dammit Jim, if you're not careful, one of these days you're gonna become a poet."


	11. Hostage Situation

**Chapter Eleven - Hostage Situation**  
Kirk sat in the command chair, running his fingers across the smooth metal, deep in thought. It wasn't unheard-of for an admiral to take command of a starship, and he _was_ Admiral _Kirk_, after all. But still...it felt odd to be sitting in that chair, and not being called "Captain." That, and the fact that the face in the mirror didn't match the rank. It certainly felt strange to be so young again, but it was a pleasant experience.

Kirk thought back to his Academy days. Back then, he had been a rather odd cadet. His intelligence and mental computations were slightly above standard human normality for his age, and he was without question the youngest cadet ever in Starfleet history. Those qualities, combined with a serious attitude, had made him a prime target for upperclassmen like Finnegan. _He_ had obviously never expected Kirk to become an Admiral.

Kirk smiled slightly. _If only Finnegan were here right now, I'd show him my rank and punch his lights out,_ Kirk thought to himself. _Along with the rest of his goons._

"Admiral?" Uhura's voice cut through his memories. He looked over at her, a questioning look on his face. "We're recieving a priority message from Starfleet," Uhura continued.

"Dammit," Kirk cursed under his breath. "All right, put it on screen."

"Yes, sir."

The viewscreen fizzled, and static lines ran across it. A panel erupted in sparks, and a jumpy image appeared on the viewscreen. Colored splotches riddled the screen, moving around and making it impossible to use.

"Will somebody fix that?" he yelled to the tech crews. They hurried to tweak the settings, and cleared the image up somewhat. The person on the other end was none other than Admiral Cartwright.

Kirk gave him a polite nod. "Admiral. What can I do for you?"

Cartwright skipped the pleasantries. "There's a hostage situation on Nimbus III, forced by a radical group called the Army of Light."

"Hold on just a minute. Nimbus III? The planet of galactic peace?" Kirk asked incredulously. "Why would anyone take hostages there?"

"We don't know, James. But either way, they must be released. The _Enterprise_ is to be taken to Nimbus III, and your orders are to free those hostages and avoid a conflict if necessary."

Kirk looked around at the half-assembled ship, then gave a withering look to Cartwright. "I doubt we'll be going anywhere for a while. The _Enterprise_ is in pieces, and not all our crewmen are on board yet. Surely there is some other ship nearby that can handle the situation."

"Other ships, yes, but no experienced commanders. Especially none with your rank. Starfleet needs James Kirk on this assignment."

Kirk muttered, "Oh, please, no," and rolled his eyes, discreetly enough that Cartrwright wouldn't notice. He sighed heavily. "All right then, I guess we'll be underway as soon as Commander Scott finishes working with the warp engines. _Enterprise_ out." He signaled for Uhura to cut the transmission, and then leaned back in his chair. "Damn."

As he spoke that last word, the turbolift doors opened and a cranky old doctor stepped onto the bridge. "What's the matter, Jim?" McCoy asked. "As if I didn't know." He eyed the turbolift doors, which weren't closing, and stepped down to his place at Kirk's elbow.

The young admiral sighed. "Nimbus III has a hostage situation, and my oh-so-legendary status has us chasing an entire army in a half-assembled ship. I can't believe how damn foolish Starfleet Command has been getting."

McCoy grumbled for a moment in agreement. "Well, I suppose that means I should try to get Sickbay into a workable condition. I swear, that whole deck must have been put together by chimpanzees..."

Kirk grinned. "It was. Starfleet did it, remember?"

McCoy chuckled. "Jeez, you must really be mad at them right now."

Kirk shrugged. "You might say that. By the way, do you know where David is? I need to know whether he wants to come along."

"Last time I saw him, he was with Spock in the Science Lab." He hesitated for a moment. "Jim...it's incredible, isn't it? All this while, I thought you had barely any living relatives. How come you never told us about him?"

Kirk sighed, saddened. "She didn't want me to. She didn't want him following me across the galaxy, and possibly getting killed. She never even let me visit him. All these years, I've wondered where he was and if he knew I was his father. And when we finally met again, he was trying to kill me. Not exactly the welcome I'd hoped for. But he hadn't known. And at first, I didn't realize it was him. The last time I saw him, he was just a baby. He's changed so much over the past fifteen years...and I wasn't ever there when he needed me. His first word, his first step...I've missed it all."

McCoy didn't even have to ask who 'she' was. "Jim, Carol was just doing what was best for David. A life with you would have been-"

Kirk was suddenly furious. "Dangerous? Unsafe? Trust me, that would be a lot better than living your whole life and never seeing your father. How the hell should _you_ know what's best for a boy like him? I know. I know better than anyone. Because all my life, my father was away in space. He would only visit about once a year, for a few days at a time, and he never sent subspace messages back home for me or Sam. We had to sit in Iowa, on the farm, waiting for him to return. Waiting for him to come home for good, so I could have a father again. But then _the_ day came..." He growled, and his fingers tightened around the armrests of the chair, slightly denting the metal. "David should not have had to go through the same thing. After my father...disappeared, I vowed I would never turn out to be like him. And here I am, doing the same thing. I know what it's like, so don't you tell _me_ what's best for him." He stormed off the bridge, leaving a bewildered crew behind.

McCoy was shocked speechless, and for a few minutes he just stood there, staring at the turbolift doors. "Whoops," he finally muttered. "Dammit, how the hell could I have forgotten?"

Just then, the lights went off and power surges started going through the navigation console. Scotty swore and banged his fist on the engineering panel. "Damn thing. I think I need a vacation."

~~~~~~~

Kirk silently fumed as he walked toward the Science Lab. How dare McCoy question a child's upbringing like that! Had he completely forgotten about George Kirk and his son, Jimmy, and the way he had been raised? Had he forgotten how important family is?

He paused in front of the Lab doors and took a moment to calm himself. _Come on James, you know it wasn't Bones' fault,_ he reminded himself. _He wasn't raised that way, and probably forgot that you were. Dammit, he's a doctor, not a Vulcan._ Kirk barely hid a smile when he realized what he was thinking, then continued into the Lab.

"David?" he called as he stepped into the well-lit room. Various monitors beeped, and lights flashed dimly. David looked up from his computer terminal as the admiral entered, and glanced over at Spock before standing up.

"Yes sir?" David asked.

Both had agreed that calling Kirk 'Dad' would sound way too strange, not only to themselves, but to the crew as well. So they were staying mostly on a first-name basis. And even though David was not part of Starfleet, he referred to Kirk with the respect he deserved as an admiral.

"Bad news, David. Shore leave's been cancelled, and Starfleet Command is ordering us out on a mission," Kirk said.

"But the ship doesn't even work right yet, does it?" David asked.

"No, not yet, but Scotty's working on it as fast as he can. David...you can stay on Earth, if you want to, we're not forcing you to come..." Kirk deliberately left that opening.

David smiled faintly. "With all due respect, admiral, I'd like to come along." He dropped out of the formal language. "What about Mom?"

"As far as I know, Carol has decided to sit out on this one," Kirk said. "You know her, always wanting to 'play it safe' and not go running off with me on some damn fool idealistic crusade." He turned to Spock. "Captain Spock, are you coming with us?"

"Of course, Admiral. My place is at your side. I will never abandon it," the Vulcan replied smoothly. "I have been, and always will be, your friend."

"All right gentlemen, let's get moving," Kirk said, turning on his heel and heading for the doors. "We launch in one hour. David, consider this to be your 'shakedown cruise' on the _Enterprise_, along with the ship."

David laughed. "Yes, sir!" 


	12. So Much For Galactic Peace...

**Chapter Twelve - So Much For Galactic Peace...**  
"Admiral, we have entered orbit of Nimbus Three," Sulu reported.

"Any sign of the Klingons?" Kirk asked.

"No, sir."

"I want a continuous scan of the sector," Kirk ordered, standing up. "If the Klingons see us here, they may attack before we can explain our presence." He turned. "Scotty, are the transporters working yet?"

"Ah can't even comprehend how th' monkeys at Starfleet thought to put th' poor wee thing together, let alone repair such a botched job at this point!" the Scotsman replied.

"We get the shuttles, then. Spock, David, Sulu; you three come with me. Have McCoy meet us in the shuttle bay," Kirk ordered, heading for the turbolift.

The doors slid shut without a hitch. However, once they arrived it was a bit harder coaxing them to open all the way again.

McCoy arrived a few minutes later, and the launch took place a few minutes after that. Sulu set them down a few kilometers away from the city, past the resident maximum sensor range. The five men looked down at the city through binoculars, and Kirk swore softly. "How long to travel on foot?"

"Two point seven hours, Admiral," Spock replied.

"Damn. I really don't think we can walk that far without being noticed."

"Agreed."

David's gaze swept across the sand at a low sound. He finally spotted the source and tapped Kirk's elbow. "What about those?" he asked, pointing.

Kirk followed David's logic to the letter. "Perfect!"

The outpost didn't have a chance. Kirk and Spock took out half the guards with their bare hands, and Sulu helped stun the rest. As soon as all of the guards were unconscious, David inspected the blue-furred horses. "All ready to ride," he reported, selecting one of the horned beasts to ride. He swung up on its back easily, then watched as his father did the same.

Spock had more difficulty than the two, and his approach made it obvious that he had never ridden a horse before. Kirk eventually told Spock how to use the stirrups for mounting, and within minutes the Vulcan was astride one of the animals.

Kirk looked down at McCoy. "You coming, Bones?"

McCoy scowled. "I've got a bad feeling about this, dammit, but I'm coming." He grabbed the reins of another horse and began to get on.

Sulu was already testing his horse's response time. "Never flown one of these," he commented, grinning. "Just getting a feel for the controls."

Kirk nodded, knowing exactly what the helmsman was saying. "Steady as she goes, Sulu," he remarked. Then he turned to the others. "Ready?"

"Affirmative."

"I'm set."

"Dammit, let's just go already."

Kirk grinned at McCoy's grumbling, and spurred his horse into a gallop. "Yah!"

~~~~~~~

The five horses thundered across the sand, hooves flashing in the low light. Their riders kept the animals in close V-formation, Kirk in the lead. All wore brown robes to mask their uniforms, which whipped around in the wind.

The gates of Paradise City rose up in front of them, and the guards perched atop the metal structure saw the approaching "scouts." One called to have the gate opened, and the five horses immediately galloped through. The guards caught an unfamiliar voice yelling something about someone following them, ready to attack. Trusting them, the guards turned their focus out into the desert.

Kirk glanced over his shoulder, relieved that they had not recognized his voice. He pulled back on the reins, his horse sliding to a stop. The other four halted their horses, and all reached under their robes for their phasers.

"Phasers on stun," Kirk muttered, and an instant later there was a blinding searchlight in his eyes.

"Identify yourself!" the shout came, and as Kirk squinted and raised a hand to block the light, he could see at least thirty soldiers around them, armed with primitive projectile weapons.

"David, get down," Kirk murmured to the young man at his side. "I think things are about to get nasty."

Apparently unsatisfied with the intruders' response, the lead soldier opened fire on the group. An instant later, the others followed suit.

"Scatter!" Kirk yelled, charging his horse to the left and drawing his phaser. He squeezed the trigger and took out two men, and in turn a third shot his horse.

The horse fell in mid-stride, throwing Kirk head-first from the beast. His skull hit the ground hard, pitching him into disorientation and darkness.

~~~~~~~

From the corner of his eye, Spock saw the admiral fall. Vaulting from his horse, he took cover behind the animal and stunned the man who had killed Kirk's horse. He took a moment to eliminate the most immediate threats before slapping his horse on the rump, sending it careening toward the soldiers.

Doctor McCoy rode past, stunning men as he went. Sulu followed close behind, causing chaos. Spock took advantage of the confusion and ran to Kirk's side.

The young admiral lay still, unmoving. Spock touched Kirk's wrist, and was relieved to feel a pulse. He was not dead then, but merely unconscious.

Spock reached out and placed a hand on Kirk's face, initiating a shallow mind-meld. _Jim, wake up,_ he called. _We have need of your fighting experience._

Kirk moaned and stirred slightly. "Spock?" he slurred, half-conscious.

_I am here, Jim. You must awaken. Now._

"Too tired..."

_Jim, unless you assist us we will all be killed!_

It was with great effort that Kirk opened his eyes, fighting against the stabbing pain in his head. His eyes slowly focused on Spock's face. "Spock?"

A nearby burst of gunfire made Kirk wince, and Spock moved to shield Kirk from the firefight. "Jim, are you capable of standing?" he asked, concerned at the level of pain he felt through the meld.

Kirk rolled over on his side and pushed off the ground, managing to get to his feet. However, without Spock's support, he would have fallen again. Spock's fingers brushed gently against his face, and the Vulcan's touch banished some of the pain and confusion.

Spock helped Kirk walk to a shielded area behind the body of Kirk's horse. The Vulcan handed Kirk his phaser. "Here, Jim. Use this to help us fight off the soldiers."

Kirk frowned. "What about you?"

"I can get close enough to them to administer the Vulcan nerve pinch and, if the situation warrants it, _tal-shaya_. I will be in little danger."

Kirk nodded, wincing in reaction, and steadied himself against the dead animal. Spock watched him take aim and fire, taking out a soldier, before he turned and walked toward the building where he suspected the hostages were being kept.

~~~~~~~

David fired, taking out an approaching soldier. McCoy and Sulu had both lost their horses somewhere, and were now fighting on foot. He caught a glimpse of Spock moving toward what looked like a night club, but Kirk was nowhere in sight.

Distracted, he missed the soldier coming up behind him. The last thing he knew was a burst of pain in his chest, then merciful blackness.

~~~~~~~

McCoy had seen Spock too, and turned to follow. He tried to shut out the sounds of war all around him, but it was nearly impossible. And where was Jim? Knowing him, he would have thought that the admiral would be running for the building too, ready to free the hostages.

A bolt of pain lanced through McCoy's arm, and he gasped as blood began to run freely across his uniform. He ran to a small sheltered area, where he proceeded to rip a piece of his robe for a temporary pressure bandage. Luckily, the bullet had passed clean through his arm.

McCoy cautiously looked out at the battle. There was less gunfire now, with the occasional burst of a phaser. The doctor watched and spotted Sulu, who was making a hasty retreat for the building. His gaze swept across the sand, and he saw Kirk taking cover behind a dead horse and shooting at the soldiers, though with horrible accuracy; even from this distance, McCoy could tell that he was injured.

David was nowhere in sight. 


	13. Everything Begins To Fall Apart

**Chapter Thirteen - Everything Begins to Fall Apart**  
Spock walked through the deserted night club, everything quiet. He held his hands up in a defensive posture, having heard slight scuffling noises ahead. All was still, and the hostages were nowhere to be seen.

He felt, more than heard, Sulu come up behind him. "Have you seen anyone?" Spock asked softly, dark eyes watching for any movement.

"No, sir."

Spock gestured toward the hallways, and Sulu began to search for any sign of people.

Spock prowled past the dark-lighted rooms, having sensed a strangely familiar mind-call. He paused, listening hard. Mind made up, he turned-

-And found himself face-to-face with a Vulcan that he had hoped never to see again.

The Vulcan gaped at Spock in disbelief. "Spock? Is it really you?"

Spock eyed him cautiously. "It is I, Sybok."

Sybok's face split in a huge grin, and he pulled the other Vulcan into a bear hug. "Spock, it's so good to see you!" He slowly realized that Spock did not return the gesture, and released him. "Spock, what's the matter?"

"You are the leader of the Army of Light?" Spock asked neutrally.

Sybok beamed. "Yes, and we're going to find Shakari! With your help, of course."

Spock slowly shook his head. "You are mistaken, Sybok. I have come to arrest you for seventeen violations of the Neutral Zone Treaty."

Sybok stared at him for a moment, and suddenly began laughing. "Oh Spock," he finally gasped. "You're too much."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You do not understand. These are serious charges."

Sulu slowly stepped into the room, the three "hostages" behind him. Each held a projectile gun, trained on the Japanese man with unwavering accuracy. Entering the room after them were a dozen foot soldiers armed in a similar manner.

Sybok paced the room, finally turning to face Sulu. "How many of you Starfleet officers are here?" he demanded. When Sulu said nothing, he stepped closer. "Tell me!"

Sulu smirked. "Why don't YOU tell ME?"

Sybok viciously backhanded Sulu across the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He forcibly held the man down with one booted foot, fists clenched. "I will not tolerate defiance," he ground out. "Either you tell me of your own free will, or I will take it from your mind."

Sulu paled at the words. Sybok wouldn't...would he? He was no normal Vulcan, that was for sure...Emotional, irrational, and evidently insane.

"My Lord!"

The call saved Sulu from Sybok's threat, as two guards dragged a resisting McCoy into the room. His sleeve was covered in blood, but other than that he didn't appear to be injured. The doctor glared at Sybok. "So, this is all your doing! Shoulda known a Vulcan'd be behind all this..."

"Sybok, you need not torment my shipmates," Spock interrupted. "I will tell you what you want to know."

"Spock!" Sulu protested, but was cut off by Sybok's boot on his neck.

"There are merely five of us," Spock continued without expression. "Our starship is in orbit above the planet, and our shuttle lies due south of the city."

Sybok smiled. "A starship! Who is your captain?"

"No Spock, don't tell him!" McCoy shouted.

"I am," Kirk's voice answered.

The young admiral was standing in the doorway, swaying slightly. His phaser was trained on Sybok, but his hand trembled with weakness.

"And who are you?" Sybok asked, seeming not to notice the phaser.

Kirk lifted his chin proudly. "Admiral James T. Kirk." Gasps went around the entire room. "Let my friends go."

Sybok stepped forward until the phaser nearly touched his chest. "No. You must kill me first." Behind him, Sulu was hauled to his feet and restrained by two men.

Kirk's aim wavered as he stared into the Vulcan's dark eyes. He didn't want to kill. Surely the Vulcan didn't mean to hurt anyone. Maybe if he relented, the Vulcan would let him go back to the ship and get something for that headache. All he needed to do was surrender-

_Surrender? Sorry mister, I deleted that word from my vocabulary years before you came along._

"Jim, please don't," Spock called softly, and Kirk looked up in surprise.

That was what Sybok had been waiting for. He lashed out and slapped away the phaser, crunching it to pieces. Kirk stumbled and almost fell, the pain in his head growing worse. Pale and shaky, he glared at Sybok.

The fear on McCoy's face was obvious, and even Sulu looked horrified at his weakness. For the first time, Kirk noticed that Spock was not restrained or threatened. _No! Surely he hasn't joined this madman..._

Spock moved toward Kirk, and Sybok allowed him to steady his friend with one strong arm. "Sybok, why are you doing this?" Spock asked, voice low. "Why are you causing more pain?"

Sybok acted surprised. "I never intended to do battle or cause pain," he replied.

"Could have fooled ME," Sulu muttered sarcastically, rubbing his aching neck.

"All I wanted was a spaceship to take me to Shakari," Sybok continued, ignoring the human. "All three representatives agreed to act as my hostages until I gained control of a ship. And now, Admiral Kirk, if that's REALLY who you are...your starship is now MY starship."

"Go to Hell," Kirk spat, and Sybok's eyes darkened in anger.

"I don't think so. That would be counterproductive." Sybok turned to the guards holding Sulu and McCoy. "Put them in restraints and find their shuttle," he ordered. "We will be leaving shortly."

"You'll never get away with this!" McCoy shouted as the guards began to drag him off.

"Just try and stop me," Sybok smirked. He looked back to Spock. "Are you with me, Spock?"

Spock stared at him, his dark eyes icy cold. "Sybok, I have told you numerous times. I will not follow you. My loyalty is no longer yours. My allegiance is that of Admiral Kirk's. I will not betray him as you did to me."

Sybok's gaze met Spock. "Very well. Guards, take them."

The guards tore Kirk away from Spock and shoved him out of the room. His vision swam and he desperately shook his head. Now was NOT the time to pass out. Oh, if only his head didn't hurt so much...

He needed a plan, and fast. Or else the _Enterprise_ might not last more than a day. 


	14. Disaster

**Chapter Fourteen - Disaster**  
Sybok's henchmen found the shuttle easily. They figured out the controls quickly and brought it in overhead, landing it in the deserted city square. As the four Starfleet officers were led to it at phaserpoint, Kirk spotted a familiar body, sprawled out on the ground and soaked in blood. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and a face frozen forever in agony.

Kirk stumbled, though out of weakness or grief was not certain. "No..." he whispered.

"Jim, what's wrong?" McCoy asked from his side. He followed the younger man's gaze and gasped sharply. "David..."

"Keep moving!" Sybok growled in warning.

"Please, let me go to him," Kirk said, eyes fixed on David. "If he's injured, he needs help. If he's dead..." he managed to choke out the last part, "we need to take his body with us."

Sybok shrugged. "What is another body amongst the destruction you have brought?"

"Have you no honor?" Spock asked, his voice betraying anger for those who knew how to listen. "Let my friend go to his son."

Sybok hesitated, then nodded to his guards. They released Kirk, and the admiral raced to David's side and knelt down. He felt for a pulse, and there was none. "No..."

Spock came over, and the guards made no motion to stop him. The Vulcan gently lifted David's body and cradled him in his arms. "I will carry him," he said softly, and Kirk nodded silently, tears streaking his cheeks.

~~~~~~~

The small shuttle blazed out of the atmosphere of Nimbus III, and the _Enterprise-A_ loomed in front of it.

Sulu sat in the pilot's seat, constantly aware of the two projectile rifles trained on him. In the copilot's seat was Spock, pointedly ignoring the phaser being aimed at his head. In the back, David's body lay on a bench on the port side. On the starboard bench, Kirk sat and stared at the lifeless body of his son. McCoy watched him worriedly, wishing for a medical tricorder to scan his friend.

The comm system crackled to life with Chekov's voice. "Shuttlecraft, ve are tracking a cloaked Klingon wessel. Please find safe haven until situation is safe. Acknowledge."

"No reply," Sybok said quickly as Sulu began to reach for the voice pickup switch. "Keep going."

"Sybok, the _Enterprise_ must lower her shields for us to land," Spock objected. "If there is a Klingon ship, cloaked, the _Enterprise_ will be vulnerable to attack the instant the shields are lowered."

Sybok glanced back at the Klingon 'hostage,' Korrd. "He speaks the truth," the large alien affirmed. "If my people are cloaked, they intend to strike."

Sybok looked back at Kirk. "Well, 'Admiral,' do you have any suggestions?"

Kirk looked up, glaring at the Vulcan. "As far as I'm concerned, you can go to Hell."

Sybok's face darkened with rage, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned back to Sulu. "Doesn't your ship have transporters?"

Sulu flicked on the comm. "_Enterprise_, this is the shuttlecraft. Has Mister Scott repaired the transporters?" he asked.

"Och, not a chance, laddie," Scotty's voice responded. "Th' poor wee darlin' willnae be working for another few hours at least."

Without warning, the starfield rippled and was replaced by a speeding Klingon Bird-Of-Prey. A split second later, three photon torpedos blasted the _Enterprise_'s saucer section. One blew through the starboard hull, taking out crew quarters. The second took out the Observation Deck and all areas around it. The third scored a direct hit on the bridge, driving straight through to the other side.

Over the comm, there a split second as the bridge crew screamed, and then silence. On the screen, the large starship shuddered and began to drift downward toward the planet.

All the occupants of the shuttle stared in shock as the Klingon ship fired full disrupters into the warp nacelles, prodding the mighty starship further into the atmosphere. The primary hull began to blister white-hot as it began its descent into the planet.

Kirk, who had staggered to the cockpit during the brief exchange with the ship, gripped the back of Spock's chair tightly with both hands, jaw clenched in agony. "My ship..." He muttered a very uncomplimentary term, directed toward the Bird-Of-Prey. "My turn," he snarled at Sulu, and the startled helmsman abandoned the seat.

Kirk slid into the pilot's seat with the liquid grace of a deadly panther, and punched up a heading. The shuttle accelerated and banked hard, assuming a course straight for the Klingon ship.

"Jim, what are you doing?" McCoy asked in alarm.

Kirk ignored him, and brought the shuttle's speed up another notch. He ignored the flaming fragments of the _Enterprise_ as they continued their descent. He ignored the threats of Sybok. All of his being was riveted on one thing: _vengeance_.

With one hand, he made minute adjustments to his trajectory. With the other, he reconfigured the shuttle's underpowered phasers to do something that they were never designed to do.

At the last second, Kirk fired and pulled up sharply.

The two high-voltage bursts of electricity he had fired impacted with the green hull, and sparks played along the entire ship. All the lights went off, and it shuddered to a relative stop.

Just then, the shuttle's lights dimmed and the engines shut off. Kirk had pushed it past the limit, and the engines were now thoroughly fried.

"Wonderful," Sybok said sarcastically. "Now there are no functional ships in the area!"

"Not so," Kirk objected. "Spock, scan the Klingon Bird-Of-Prey."

Puzzled, Spock did as he was ordered. His voice was tinged with awe as he reported, "Sensors reveal the ship as completely functional. No life signs registering."

The adrenaline rush of battle and anger drained out of Kirk, and he suddenly had to struggle to stay conscious. Pale and shaky, he leaned back in the chair, his head throbbing mercilessly. "Spock, initiate computer link and use their transporter to beam us aboard. We're taking over." He tried to stand up, and immediately everything split into pairs. Tiny tremors shook his body as he fought a wave of nausea, and there was a roaring in his ears.

"Jim, you don't look too good," McCoy's voice said from over his shoulder, and Kirk didn't grace him with a reply. Spock noticed, and reached over to grasp Kirk's arm.

"Admiral, you still are not recovered. You need medical attention," Spock said.

Kirk didn't have the strength to resist. He merely nodded slightly, wincing in reaction as the entire room performed a slow, deliberate loop-de-loop.

McCoy had other concerns. "Spock, we don't even have a medikit on board! What do you expect me to do, wave a magic wand from nowhere and instantly cure him? I don't even know what's wrong with him!"

"Concussion, probably," Kirk muttered. McCoy regarded him worriedly.

Spock's slender fingers quckly tapped out a sequence on his console. "First, we shall beam aboard the Klingon vessel, as Admiral Kirk has ordered. Then you shall locate their sickbay, and attempt to use the Klingon medical supplies."

Before McCoy could answer, all of the shuttle's occupants shimmered in a red-gold transporter beam, leaving the tiny, crippled ship adrift in cold space.

~~~~~~~

Kaithlin Dar, the Romulan woman, looked up from the navigations station as Korrd walked onto the bridge. "The Bird-Of-Prey is fully operational," she reported. "I detect no malfunctions."

Korrd only grunted in agreement. "I am pleased with Kirk's tactics," he rumbled. "Even injured and angry, he was a worthy opponent. The Klingon crew fought like _targ_s. No honor amongst their ranks."

From the communications board, Talbot called to Korrd. "Korrd, can you come translate this for me? I don't know what this says."

Korrd growled and stomped over to the board. He looked at what Talbot was pointing to, and translated it for the white-clad Terran. Talbot nodded his thanks, and the tall Klingon tromped off to the other side of the bridge.

~~~~~~~

In the back of the ship was an area laughingly referred to as Sickbay. Two hard metal bunks served as diagnostic beds, and much of the equipment consisted of sharp objects. A few containers of medicine, a pack of bandages, and a single hypospray law strewn across the counter.

McCoy had found a translating lens, which was proving extremely useful. With the device held in front of one eye, the device would translate whatever Klingon script he was looking at into Federation Standard. The doctor had it positioned over his right eye, held in place by an odd black metal piece that fit over his ear.

Even with the translating lens, McCoy was frustrated to death over Klingon script.

"Dammit!" he swore, resiting the urge to throw something. He looked over at Spock, who was standing next to the bunk Kirk was resting on. As expected, the Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Is something amiss?" Spock asked.

"Hell, yes. I can't find the right equipment to treat a concussion, let alone a single medical tricorder!" McCoy shifted his gaze to Kirk, who had gone semi-conscious in the past few minutes. He wondered if Kirk could hear them talking, though he showed no awareness. "This hunk of junk doesn't even have any painkillers on board," he said in a lower tone. "I can't do anything for him here. If he's gonna recover, we need to get back to the Federation."

Sybok, who had been silent up until that point, spoke up. "We cannot go to the Federation for help. We are in a stolen Klingon ship. If we show up at a starbase - with shields down or up, it doesn't matter - we'll be blasted into subatomic particles faster than you can say _puk'ai'la_." McCoy didn't recognize the Vulcan word.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" McCoy demanded. He looked back at Spock. "Can't you use some Vulcan mental thing and help him out?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am not trained as a healer."

Then Sybok startled both of them. "You have not, Spock, but I have. I am a _hakausu_, taught by the best before my banishment." He gestured toward Kirk. "May I, Doctor McCoy?"

McCoy simply stared at the Vulcan for a moment, then sighed. "It's our best shot, I suppose. Go ahead."

Without further delay, Sybok placed his hands on Kirk's face and began the mind-meld. 


	15. T'hai'la

**Chapter Fifteen - T'hai'la**  
The instant Sybok entered Kirk's mind, searing pain rose like a tidal wave to engulf him. Falling back upon old Vulcan techniques, Sybok fought to banish the pain. _I am a Vulcan...there is no pain...pain is a thing of the mind, it can be controlled...there is NO PAIN..._

And then he was past it, and all was dark. Nothing was visible, save a flickering yellow light in the distance. Sybok moved toward the golden spark, instinctively knowing that it was that which he sought.

The light that was James Kirk seemed to look up at the Vulcan as he approached, and tried to step back. _Go away! _Kirk's spirit said. _Get out of my mind!_

_Admiral, you have been badly injured. I have been allowed to attempt a healing,_ Sybok stated.

_Spock can do it._

No, he does not have the proper training. He does not know how to heal, except himself. Please, let me help.

Kirk's spirit paused, as if those last three words held special meaning for him. And then the mistrust returned. _No. I won't let you corrupt me! Let Spock do it!_

He cannot help you. Please, Admiral. You must allow me to assist you. Spock can do nothing.

Dammit, you can NOT bar me from my t'hai'la_!_ Kirk shouted, furious. _He is my soul-brother, you WILL NOT keep us apart!_

Your t'hai'la! Sybok released his powerful psychic hold on Kirk in shock. _Your brother of the soul?_ Then, Sybok's mind-self knelt at Kirk's feet. _Brother of my brother,_ he declared, _I give you my loyalty._

Kirk's anger was forgotten as he looked at the Vulcan._ Brother of your brother? Show me what you mean._

Sybok showed him.

~~~~~~~

When Kirk awoke, the first thing he noticed was the absence of pain. He felt a little stiff from being in one position too long, but other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked around and frowned in confusion, not recognizing his surroundings.

"You are in the medical room of the captured Klingon vessel," Sybok said, nearly startling the young admiral. The Vulcan stood beside him, and Kirk could see that he was exhausted from the healing. "I have healed your injuries."

"Yes. Thank you, Sybok."

"It was the least I could do, for my brother's brother." Sybok inclined his head respectfully toward Kirk.

"Nevertheless, you have my gratitude." Kirk slowly sat up and looked around at the deserted room. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping. We have been in the meld for nearly a day. I believe you may find Spock on the bridge with General Korrd. As for the others, they are resting in their respective quarters." The side of the Vulcan's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "Except McCoy."

At Kirk's questioning look, Sybok directed his attention to one of the chairs near the wall. McCoy was in it, sleeping soundly with his head on an armrest. He had one leg propped up on the other armrest, his other leg across the back of the chair. He might have been dead, if not for the thunderous noise that was his snoring.

"He intended to speak with you the instant you were healed, but I'm afraid he fell asleep," Sybok explained, shrugging. "Would you like to go to the bridge?"

"Yes, thank you." Kirk stood up, taking one last look around the so-called Sickbay. He grinned as he saw McCoy again, then turned and followed Sybok out the thick gray doors.

As Sybok had said, there were only two others on the bridge. General Korrd sat at the helm, keeping a careful eye on the readings as he took a drink of Romulan Ale. Spock, on the other hand, was monitoring the sensors on the left side of the bridge. He glanced up as the two entered. "Admiral, I trust you are well?"

"Yes, thanks to Sybok. What time is it?" Kirk asked, instinctively heading for the Klingon command chair as if it was his own.

"Zero-six hundred hours, Admiral," Spock answered. "The rest of our...crew...should be awakening shortly."

Kirk grinned. "Bones is going to blow his top when he wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

As if on cue, the bleary-eyed doctor practically stumbled onto the bridge. "Damn fool...what do you think you're doing?" he asked Kirk, but he still sounded half-asleep.

Kirk shrugged and tried to look innocent. "Taking command, what else?"

Sulu and Talbot stepped onto the bridge and immediately took their stations, both subtly eavesdropping on the conversation. Kaithlin followed the two men, and stood near the science station.

"Shoulda known not to trust that pointy-eared calculator..." McCoy continued grumbling. Then he noticed Sybok standing right next to Kirk, and stopped speaking. "Err..."

McCoy was saved from having to make an awkward apology by Spock, who had moved over to the right side of the bridge during the minor arguement. "Admiral, we seem to be recieving a distress call."

Kirk turned the chair slightly, wincing at the grating noise of unoiled metal on metal. "Origin?"

Spock listened carefully, and a concerned expression flickered across his face. "It's from Earth, Admiral."

Ignoring the looks of horror from the other humans, Kirk spoke. "Put it onscreen."

"On screen, sir."

A static-filled, constantly-moving image of the Federation President appeared on the rectangular viewscreen. His voice was garbled, but his meaning was clear. "Earth...under attack...alien probe...unknown origin. All ships...immobilized, emergency power almost gone. It...vaporizing...oceans...ionizing atmosphere. Do not approach Earth...save your energy. Save yourselves. Avoid...Earth at all costs. Repeat..." The audio crackled and faded away, and the image went completely dark.

Kirk sank back into the uncomfortable Klingon chair, his gaze fixed on some point visible only to him. First David, then the _Enterprise_ and its crew...and now, the entire planet Earth. The entire universe was turning against him.

"All transmissions from planet Earth have terminated, Admiral," Spock said, deceptively calm.

Quite abruptly, Spock and Sybok both cried out in pain and nearly fell. Kirk was at Spock's side in an instant, gripping his friend's shoulders in an attempt to steady him. Sybok recieved similar support from McCoy.

"Spock, Sybok, what's happened?" Kirk demanded, feeling a strange flash of déjà vú.

Spock had his eyes squeezed shut, and spoke as though from a great distance. "The entire planet...all of Earth...they just died."

Sybok recovered quickly and stepped free of McCoy's grip. "Admiral Kirk...the entire Sol system is now devoid of life. Many ships are immobilized. The Klingons are bound to loot what they can, and destroy that which they do not find of value. I recommend we leave the area and find safe haven."

Once Kirk was sure Spock would be okay, he released him and returned to the command chair. "I concur," he said at last. "Sulu, set course for...for Genesis."

"Aye, sir."

~~~~~~~

But when they arrived...Genesis was no longer there, either. All they found was drifting chunks of rock, which bounced off the captured ship's shields.

Kirk frowned, staring at the rocks. "I don't understand. Where did the planet go? It can't have just disappeared."

"Admiral, I believe the rock particles are all that remain of the Genesis planet," Spock said, sounding slightly less baffled than the rest of the crew. "It appears that the planet was extremely unstable, and consequently destroyed itself."

Kirk was stunned. "How?"

"Scanners indicate the presence of protomatter," Spock said, sounding puzzled.

"Protomatter?" _This day is just one disaster after another, isn't it?_ Kirk thought to himself. "From the Genesis device?"

"That would be the apparent cause, Admiral."

_Protomatter! In the Genesis device! What was David thinking?_ Kirk abruptly forced himself from that train of thought; there was no reason to bring up fresh grief. Instead, he focused on their situation. There would be time to mourn later. "What other Starfleet ships were spared from this probe's attack?"

"The _Intrepid-II_, the _Excelsior_, the _Excalibur_, and the _Monitor_, Admiral."

"That's all?" Kirk was surprised. _Only four ships..._

"They are the only Starfleet vessels that remain; however, there are still the Romulans and the Klingons. Even so, they have lost several ships as well," Spock replied.

"Nearest Starfleet vessel?"

"_Excelsior_, approximately three lightyears away."

"Set course for the _Excelsior_'s position, Warp Seven," Kirk ordered. Korrd punched in the heading, and Sulu engaged the warp drive. "Spock, can we send them a subspace message, so they don't shoot us on sight?"

Spock moved back to the communications station and examined the controls. "I believe this is the transmission switch," he said, pointing to a button.

"Send this message: '_Enterprise_ destroyed, Klingon vessel captured and en route to _Excelsior_; do not fire on Klingon vessel. Admiral Kirk, commanding Klingon ship.' Encode and send immediately," Kirk instructed.

"Done, Admiral."

"Good." Kirk leaned back in the Klingon command chair and tried not to shift around too much in an attempt to become comfortable. "Are there any Klingon ships in this quadrant?"

"None that I can detect, sir," Kaithlin reported from the science station. "However, I recommend engaging cloaking device as a safety precaution."

"Agreed. Engage cloaking device." Sybok did the honors.

Kirk looked at his unlikely crew. Four Terrans, two Vulcans, a Romulan, and a Klingon. Who would've imagined it?

And it suddenly occured to Kirk that Terrans were now, for all purposes, an endangered species. How could they ever survive, alone in this savage galaxy? Where could they go? Where would they live?

Were they doomed to roam the stars forever? 


	16. Rendezvous

Author's Note: The Romulans call themselves the Rihannsu. Their language is called Rihanha. And yes, the blood-exchange _is_ possible. (Read _Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way_ by Diane Duane if you want more details.)

  
**Chapter Sixteen - Rendezvous**  
One kilometer off the bow of the _U.S.S. Excelsior_, a cloaked vessel drifted. Had it been visible, the crew of the Starfleet vessel may have panicked and fired on the green, hawk-like ship. But they did not know yet that the ship was even there at all.

Kirk stood on the cramped bridge of the Bird-Of-Prey and ordered, "Open a hailing frequency."

"Channel open," Kaithlin Dar acknowledged, and Kirk was hit with a moment of sadness. Kaithlin sounded so much like Uhura when she did that...but Uhura was dead, and he had a job to do.

"This is Admiral James T. Kirk, commanding Klingon vessel. _Excelsior_, please acknowledge," he said.

There was a moment of silence, and then the comm clicked on. "Klingon vessel, this is Captain Styles of the _Excelsior_. Jim, what in the name of Kahless are you doing here? And in that cloaked rust bucket, too?"

"It's a long story, Captain Styles. We're going to de-cloak. Do not fire." Kirk nodded to Sybok, who then disengaged the cloaking device.

On the viewscreen of the _Excelsior_, an area of space shimmered and was replaced by a menacing jade spaceship of Klingon design. Captain Styles signaled for visual communication, and the view of the stars and ship transformed into the image of a very young Admiral Kirk, sitting in a Klingon command chair.

Captain Styles stood up rather abruptly, shocked at Kirk's appearance. "Admiral Kirk..." he began, then couldn't figure out what else to say. Ah well, so much for the subtle approach. "Where is the _Enterprise_? And why do you look so...young?"

Kirk frowned. He had forgotten; Starfleet had been keeping his reverse aging under wraps. No need to broadcast it to the entire galaxy, right? "We...had an accident. I'd prefer not to discuss it on an open channel. May we beam aboard?"

"Certainly, Admiral. How may will be coming aboard?"

Kirk turned slightly to look at his crew. Korrd looking like he'd rather jump out an airlock than meet Styles, Sulu would rather stay and take care of the ship, and Kaithlin and Talbot obviously had no plans to leave. "There will be four of us, thank you," Kirk said, turning back to Styles. "We'll beam right over. Stand by." He signaled for Kaithlin to cut transmission, and stood up. "Sulu, you take charge while we're gone. Sybok, Spock, Bones; you're with me. Korrd, would you care to transport us over?"

Korrd grinned. "I believe the appropriate response is, 'It would be an honor.'" And then he cracked up laughing, for reasons no one quite understood. Kirk shook his head. _It's gotta be a Klingon thing..._

~~~~~~~

Captain Styles was standing near the transport console as two Terrans and a pair of Vulcans materialized on the platform. Styles recognized Admiral Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy, but the second Vulcan was unknown to him. He studied him closely. Graying hair, a thick beard, and odd eyes that seemed to see everything. And a faint smile.

The Vulcan noticed Styles watching, but said nothing. He met the captain's gaze until Kirk broke the momentary silence. "Captain Styles, may I introduce Sybok?"

"A pleasure, Sybok," Styles said, not sure if he was being truthful with himself.

"I'm sure," Sybok replied in the same manner. He kept staring at Styles, and the captain shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. And then the Vulcan glanced over at Kirk, breaking the spell.

"Admiral, I believe you were going to explain your current situation," Styles reminded Kirk, turning away from the odd Vulcan and shaking off that odd feeling of fear.

"The _Enterprise_ was destroyed in orbit around Nimbus III by Klingons," Kirk said, his voice hardening. "We took their ship in return, and got rid of the Klingons. Well, all but one. General Korrd has remained onboard as translator and advisor."

"You're trusting your life to a KLINGON?" His voice was laced with disbelief.

"And a Romulan," Kirk added, just to see Styles nearly freak out. He hid a grin as he watched Styles' jaw drop for several seconds. The captain shook his head, incredulous.

"Anyway, getting back to the subject...why do you look so...er, young?" Styles asked. He couldn't think of a way to ask without it sounding stupid.

Kirk looked directly at him and said, "I died." Styles looked at him like he was crazy, so he continued. "I was exposed to the energy field of a new device called Genesis. It...reanimated me, so to speak, at a younger age." He held out his hands in a there-you-have-it gesture.

Styles still didn't look inclined to believe the tale, but he didn't comment. "Why did you schedule rendezvous with the _Excelsior_, rather than flying to Earth? I would think that after such an ordeal, you would want to-"

"Didn't you also receive the distress call?" Sybok interrupted. When Styles shook his head no, the Vulcan continued. "All life on Earth was annihilated approximately two hours ago. The entire Sol system is not suitable for any spaceflight, and will remain so for quite some time."

Styles glanced over at Kirk, silently begging for a more detailed explanation.

"If you'll show us to your Briefing Room, I could give you all the details of our current situation," Kirk offered.

"This way," Styles responded, and led the four out of the transporter room.

~~~~~~~

Later that evening, after a lengthy meeting with Styles and his command crew, Kirk and 'his men' transferred back to their captured Klingon Bird-Of-Prey, which they had begun to call _Aehallh_ (A Rihannsu word meaning a monster-ghost whose appearance misleads). The green-hulled ship was parked in the _Excelsior_'s Hangar Deck; it was a rather tight fit, but after all the shuttles were moved there was more than enough room.

_Aehallh_'s crew had all agreed that it would be better to disguise themselves and the ship as a Rihannsu warship and crew, rather than a Klingon battle cruiser. The Klingons and Romulans both would assume that _Aehallh_ was just another warship, donated to the Rihannsu by their Klingon allies. And if the ship was ever boarded, or if visual communication was required, it would be an easier bluff than pretending to be Klingons.

Korrd helped Kaithlin Dar scrape off the old Klingon ID markings, and then the Romulan woman etched their ship's name in the square Rihanha script where the harsh, angled Klingon glyphs had previously been.

Along with the outward appearance, the small crew had refitted the inside of the Klingon warship with Romulan equipment, and each Terran member of the ship underwent surgical alteration to appear as Rihannsu as possible. The pointed ears were nothing new to Kirk; he'd done the exact same thing before. Sybok and Spock presented no problems, since they both looked like Romulans already. Korrd would have to remain a Klingon; there was no way to disguise the forehead ridges, and he would rather die than cut his long hair. His presence could be excused as an interpreter, or possibly an advisor, and he would present no problems.

Kirk sat in the Klingon command chair, and absently reached up to touch his newly-pointed right ear again. He shifted in the chair, glad that he'd been able to synthesize some padding, and watched Kaithlin program a language speed-learning device for Rihanha. To convince a Klingon cruiser or a Romulan warbird would require that each "Romulan" on board would need to speak their "native" language.

"Jim, I still say this is a terrible idea," McCoy grumbled, standing behind Kirk's chair. Kirk turned around and suppressed a smile; McCoy would no longer be able to make any 'pointy ear' jokes without offending nearly everyone on board, including himself. "Those speed-learning techniques'll give you a headache for three days, and they ain't guaranteed to work, either."

"Would you rather get fried by the first Romulan ship we come across?" Kirk countered. "After all, with the Federation in pieces, the Neutral Zone is going to become nonexistant. Romulans and Klingons everywhere, probably killing any human they find. I think we have a much better chance this way."

"As long as none of us Terrans get cut, is that it? I haven't learned how to bleed green at will quite yet."

"Go see the _Excelsior_'s CMO," Kirk suggested cheerfully. "She can fix that."

McCoy stared in disbelief. Kirk grinned and held up a green-tinged hand. "I've already been done," he declared. "The only thing seperating me from human and Romulan is the fact that my heart's still in the human position. Well, that and my current inability to speak Rihanha."

"You mean you actually got your blood REPLACED?" McCoy sputtered. "By that green, copper ice water?" He shook his head. "You, Jim-boy, are crazy." A sudden thought hit him. "Wait a minute, Jim...you aren't planning on having your HEART moved, are you?"

Kirk laughed. "Not as of yet, Bones. The green blood's just a precaution, just like the ears and eyebrows. A precaution I think you should take."

"Me? Never!"

~~~~~~~

"Jim, when I get outta here, you're gonna be stuck in Sickbay for a week!" McCoy hollered after Kirk, as the younger man left him practically tied to a biobed and in the hands of _Excelsior_'s Chief Medical Officer.

"Think you can handle him?" Kirk asked jokingly.

"If I have to, I'll call Security to restrain him," Doctor LoBrutto replied in the same light manner, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Bye, Bones. Have fun!"

"DAMMIT JIM, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"And now, I have a ship to attend to. _Au revoir_!"

~~~~~~~

When McCoy finally finished exchanging red human blood for green Romulan blood, he made a mad dash for the _Aehallh_, intending to vent some frustration on Kirk. However, when he got to the bridge, Kirk was nowhere to be seen.

McCoy tapped Sulu on the shoulder. "Hey Hikaru, where's Jim?"

"He's back in his quarters," the Oriental helmsman replied. "Kaithlin finished the speed-learning device, and he decided to go first." Sulu glanced down at the chronometer. "He should be done in about an hour."

"I still don't know why we all have to trust that thing to cram an entire language database into our skulls that quickly," McCoy grumbled. "Who knows what odd quirks it may have?"

"Actually, there is one thing that will happen as a side effect of that thing," Sulu added. "Whoever uses it will forget Federation Standard for a while, and speak in nothing but Rihanha."

"Oh, that's just GREAT!" _This is just one damn thing after another, ain't it?_ McCoy thought to himself. "How long does this 'memory loss' last?"

Sulu shrugged. "I don't know. Kaithlin said it should be a day or two, but she can't be sure."

"Lovely," McCoy growled sarcastically. "He went through all that trouble to get my blood changed, and then when I come back, I can't even chew him out!"

Sulu chuckled. "You want to use the speed-learner next?"

McCoy only had to think for a minute. "No chance in Hell that I WON'T!" 


	17. On Their Own

**Chapter Seventeen - On Their Own**  
An hour later, Kirk stepped onto the bridge. McCoy glanced over at him, most of his irritation at the Admiral gone by then. "My turn with that speed-learner, I take it?" McCoy asked.

"_Ie, Bohw'nns_," Kirk answered, his Rihanha accent absolutely perfect. "_Aeuthn qiu oaii mnek'nra_?"

"_Ie, enriov_," Kaithlin answered, seeing that McCoy did not understand a single word.

"_Daelft_," Kirk answered, smiling. He glanced over at McCoy, and jerked a thumb in the direction of the door he had used to enter. "_Urru hwai etrehh, Bohw'nns. Ssuej-d'ifv_?"

Kaithlin translated. "He says to go ahead and use it."

Kirk chuckled. "_Rhe've_?" Kaithlin laughed at his small joke, and they both succeeded in confusing everyone else on the bridge. Kirk waved his hand in dismissal. "_Ie, ie Bohw'nns. Urru hawi etrehh._"

McCoy didn't like not knowing what his friend was saying, but he got the gist of it. "All right, I'm going. See you in a while, Jim."

And as McCoy left the bridge, he heard the odd sound of Kirk laughing in tandem with Kaithlin. _This is getting REALLY disconcerting..._ McCoy grumbled to himself. _I wonder what they find so amusing?_

~~~~~~~

With Kirk's help, Kaithlin was able to construct two more Rihanha speed-learning devices. Sulu and Talbot went to their small quarters to use the devices on themselves. When McCoy returned, slightly annoyed but speaking Rihanha near perfectly, Spock took the opportunity to learn the Romulan language also.

McCoy looked over at Kirk and mock-saluted. "_Dokht'r _Mak'khoi _fraeta vr'talla, rekkhai_!" he declared.

Kirk's eyes sparkled in amusement. "_Aefvadh, Dokht'r. Llilla'hu_." Kirk turned back to face the "front" of the bridge. "_Ta'rhae_," he ordered, and the viewscreen activated. Outside was the empty Hangar Deck, with a few crewmen working on the outside of _Aehallh_. The modifications to the outside hull were nearly complete, and soon afterwards the _Aehallh _would depart.

Kirk spotted Captain Styles outside the ship, walking around to the rear boarding hatch. Kirk sighed and put a hand over his eyes. "_Hia_..." he muttered. "Sybok, _sthea'hwill pungere Khre'Riov _Stai'hlls."

Luckily, Sybok had spent enough time in exile to know the basics of Rihanha. He nodded. "_Au'e rekkhai_." Then he left the bridge, heading for the rear boarding hatch.

A few minutes later, a fascinated Captain Styles was led to the bridge by the Vulcan. "Quite a ship you've got here, Jim," Styles said. "Even for a rusty old Klingon bucket of bolts."

To the convenience of everyone, Kaithlin and Korrd had managed to get the Universal Translator working on a Rihanha-to-Anglish basis. Kirk understood Styles this time, and was only a little disturbed by the fact that all his Federation Standard words seemed to elude him. He just couldn't remember the meanings of the words, and Rihanha seemed so much easier.

Kirk pointed a finger in Styles' direction. "_Vaed'rae, aihr arham _Aehallh_, hwiiy dhat afw'ein, Khre'Riov lloann'na_!" The translator computer rendered it as, "Listen, this is my _Aehallh_, and you have no reason for insult, Fed captain!"

Styles looked over at him, concerned that he had somehow offended the Admiral, and relaxed when he saw the young Romulan - no, _human _- grin at him. It was getting hard to keep species straight...

"_Khre'Riov _Kiurrk..." Sybok called, and winced at the way Rihanha mangled Kirk's name.

The Admiral also visibly shuddered, and then turned to the Vulcan. "_Ie_, Sybok?" he asked, ignoring the mutilation of his name.

"_Ta krenn_..." Sybok pointed to the viewscreen, which was still showing the _Excelsior_'s Hangar Deck and a few crewmen.

Kirk looked up to see a few humanoid figures in the shadows. One lifted a small object, and an instant later a gray blur shot out and impacted _Aehallh_'s hull. The ship rocked on its landing struts, and Kirk had to grab the armrests of his chair to keep from falling out.

"_Vah'Areinnye_?!" McCoy shouted, which translated into "What the hell?!"

Kirk whirled to face Styles. "_Vah-ohrie hwi bont lloa'nn'rii, _Stai'lls?!" he demanded.

"I didn't order it, Jim!" Styles replied fearfully, putting his hands up. "Whoever they are, they're acting on their own!"

A second impact rocked the ship again. "_Rhae etrehh, rhae ie'yyak_!" Kirk commanded, immediately snapping into command mode. "_S'tr-ifv rhae_!"

All around the bridge, the computers powered up. Korrd reported the phasers were charged, and shields were up. Kirk turned to Styles, and the translation of his speech came through almost at the same time as his Rihanha words. "Styles, I suggest you get the hell off _Aehallh _before we have to get out of here," the computer translated Kirk's speech.

Styles paused for a moment, then ran for the back of the ship. Kirk watched him dive down the ramp and take cover behind some boxes. If anything, the rate of fire increased as soon as Styles was out of the way.

The rear hatch closed behind Styles, and the ship shook with repeated blasts from a phaser rifle of some kind. Sulu and Talbot rushed to the bridge, both looking rather startled and concerned.

"Rommie freaks!" Kirk's heightened hearing could pick up from outside. "Damn Roms on our ship!" "Styles must be crazy!" "We're in mutiny, men!" And then cheering.

"Korrd, _sthea'hwill hna'h_!" Kirk ordered, and the Klingon obligingly fired the engines up.

_Aehallh _rose up off the floor of _Excelsior_'s Hangar Deck, and streaked out the open doors to the safety of the stars. The larger Starfleet-made starship did not pursue, nor did they fire.

"Sir, what happened?" Sulu asked in Rihanha.

"Mutineers," Kirk replied in the same language. "Some bigots who evidently don't care for anyone who voluntarily becomes Rihannsu. They fired at us, and we were forced to leave."

Talbot sighed. "Exiled from Earth, exiled from the _Excelsior_...we're having some bad luck today, aren't we?"

"Well, I guess that only leaves us with one place to go," Kirk said.

"Oh? What's that?" McCoy asked warily.

"_ch'Rihan_," Kirk said softly, and everyone went silent. _ch'Rihan_ - known to the former Federation as Romulus, the Rihannsu homeworld.

Kirk looked down at Sulu. "Mister Sulu, set course for _ch'Rihan_. Maximum warp."

"Aye sir," Sulu said quietly.

~~~~~~~

Outside the ship, a white-robed figure floated, unaffected by the vacuum of space. It slowly shook its head sadly, and disappeared in a flash of light.

~~~~~~~

Elsewhere in the galaxy, wars were being fought over possession of Federation territory. Klingon space tripled, Romulan space quadrupled, and the Gorn began to move in on the rest. Skirmishes broke out among the Orions, the Andorians, and the Tellarites. The Tholians, the Metrons, and the Medusans advanced their empires to the very edge of explored territories, and millions died in their wake.

And elsewhere in the galaxy, a group of machine-beings began an early advance on that area of space. The Hortas and the Sulamids were slaughtered by the thousands. The Neuralites, finally at peace with one another, were executed en masse by the Excalbians. The Deirr fled their homeworld only to be taken prisoner by the Cardassians. The Klaha, the Eyren, and the !'hew were annihilated when a Troyian triggered a supernova on accident.

And during the same time, the Ferengi stole valuable property on Elaas and were summarily massacred within the month. The Bajorans fell to the Vians. The Talosians' planet broke apart in an explosion set by the Kelvans. The First Federation emerged to aid the Denevans against a re-invasion of the blastoneurons, and were blown out of the stars by a second Doomsday Machine. The Capellans were sold as slaves by the Triskelion Providers. Zeon and Ekos began a nuclear war, and both planets were completely wiped out.

At another place, at the same time, the Kohms and the Yangs rekindled their war, with no one left to stop them from global holocaust. The Melkots destroyed the Yonadans when their malfunctioning ship strayed into Melkotian space. The Platonians achieved spaceflight and allied themselves with the Orions, who were quick to exploit their talents in raids on the Eminiar sister planets. A raging epidemic accidentally introduced by the Vulcans killed all inhabitants of Gideon. Stratos resisted invasion by Kzinti, and almost all the natives were killed or permenantly disabled. The Skorr began a galactic war that rendered almost the entire Beta Quadrant unliveable.

And all that which came to be happened because of one second's difference. 


	18. Epilogue

Well, this is the end. Ironically enough, only now do I have a title page for this! It is as http://charmega.homestead.com/files/kobayashimaru.gif

Enjoy!

  
  
**Epilogue**  
A Rihannsu lay sprawled against the desert sand, his green lifeforce bleeding out onto the sands. He could not summon enough strength to pull the sword from his stomach, and he knew he was going to die. He looked around at his slain companions, and averted his gaze to rest on the familiar, and yet unfamiliar, stars.

He was still staring at those stars when a silent figure approached. Seeing the white form through the green haze, he looked toward him.

"Admiral Kirk," it said, and the Rihannsu was startled. He had not heard Standard in nearly fifty years...

"I am he," he whispered in Rihanha. He peered closely at the figure. "Ayelborne?"

Ayelborne the Organian knelt down at the dying man's side. "My gravest apologies, Admiral Kirk. We did not realize out intervention would cause such pain and destruction."

"Your...intervention?" He struggled to make himself heard as his lifeforce rapidly drained out of his body. "What...did you...do?"

"We encouraged you to direct your attention toward Spock on the bridge, during the battle with your nemesis Khan. It was only interference of one second, no more, yet the timeline seems to have greatly suffered as a result," Ayelborne said, extremely apologetic.

"Why are you...telling me this? What good...will it...do now?"

"I have come to offer you a choice." And in his mind, Kirk saw everything that should have been and wasn't. He saw Spock die, his body burned badly by radiation. He saw David dead, a dagger wound in his heart. He saw himself "die" as he was swept into the Nexus. He saw himself emerge to defeat Soran, and die in another captain's arms. And he saw the galaxy as it should have been, and hundreds of billions of beings who lived longer and happier lives because of circumstance.

"You may choose to stay in this timeline, and all the galaxy will suffer," Ayelborne said. "Or you may choose for us to take you back to that one instant, and undo that which we interfered with. The decision is yours."

Kirk was extremely weak now, and every breath was a monsterous effort. With his dying breath, he whispered, "Take me home."

The universe came to a standstill.

~~~~~~~

Kirk suddenly found himself sitting back in the command chair on the old _Enterprise_, red emergency lights bathing the bridge in a crimson glow. On the viewscreen, a fatally wounded _Reliant_ drifted, an energy buildup ready to detonate.

Kirk stood up and hit the intercom, recognizing that moment. "Scotty! I need warp speed in three minutes or we're all dead."

"There's no response, Admiral," Uhura said, and Kirk sat down again. "Scotty! Do you read me? Scotty!" And abruptly, he knew that this was THE moment. He sat rigid in his chair, and he did not know if he had the strength NOT to turn around and look at Spock. Instead he looked at David, almost overwhelmed at seeing him alive. Alive!

He barely heard the turbolift doors hiss shut, sealing his fate.

And then he remembered nothing.

~~~~~~~

_ "Time has resumed its shape, Ayelborne. Admiral Kirk will not remember our proposition until his time to die."_

"All that was meant to be will happen, Claymare. We are no longer responsible."

"Indeed, Trefayne. And what of us?"

"We must never again interfere with the natural proceedings of this universe. And so, we shall join our predecessors in relative oblivion."

The three lights dimmed and vanished, and all of Organia was empty. Not a single being remained, not a single building stood. The planet was devoid of life.

And where the council chambers had been, a lone green-bronze obelisk kept its watch over eternity. 


End file.
